


Eclipse of the Moon

by typewrittencurlie



Series: Love Under the Fullest Moon [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Omega Sherlock, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie
Summary: Sherlock and John have been married for three months now, and are eagerly awaiting the first of their cubs. John couldn't be prouder of his husband, and the beautiful little girl he is carrying.Continue on with the Watson-Holmes clan as they continue to grow. Along the way there will be some Mystrade fluff, and a brief moment of anxiety when Sherlock's water breaks two hours early.
Relationships: Clara/Harry Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Love Under the Fullest Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586278
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

-:- **John** -:-

Sherlock and I arrived at our third prenatal checkup directly on time. My mate was five months pregnant now, and our beautiful baby girl was very active. I loved to snuggle up with him on the couch, and feel our baby kick beneath his skin. It was so incredible how much I loved our child, and she wasn't even born yet. 

I still accompanied Sherlock on his cases for the Met, and it still amazed me how brilliant he was, even with his self-diagnosed 'pregnancy brain'. 

We now we're waiting for the ultrasound at the same clinic in Essex where we had our first. I held his hand, and kissed the top of his head as the doctors came in. Sherlock rolled down his specially made maternity pants - courtesy of Mycroft - and the technician slathered gel on the scanner, pressing it to his swollen stomach.

"Sherlock, how are you handling this pregnancy?" Jones asked, as our baby came on the screen. God, I still couldn't believe how big she's gotten. We'd found out last checkup that we were definitely having a girl, and we decided that we will name her Luna. Partly because we're Weres, and she's our little cub, partly because it was the only name I thought fit.

"I'm doing fine, Jones. The morning sickness has passed. In a month, I will be taking my maternity leave. It's starting to get a little difficult to move about." Sherlock lovingly stared at the screen as he spoke, smiling at the image of our little girl. He already wanted to start on the nursery, begging me to debate paint swatches with him, but I put my foot down. We are not starting the nursery for two more months.

"This little monster loves to kick my kidneys, however." He smiled brighter, his hand resting on the top of his stomach, just outside the radius of gel. Sherlock was just as much in awe of this miracle as I was.

"Have you had any issues?" Jones asked, as he took measurements. I could tell from his face that everything was developing normally, and she was growing at the correct rate. Alright, so I may have snuck a peek at the readout. I was never an obestetrician but I was trained primarily as a general practitioner.

Sherlock shook his head and accepted the paper towel to ran off his stomach before letting me help him with his large jumper - also courtesy of Mycroft. My mate was a little unsteady on his feet, so I kept my hand on the small of his back, for support. We made our fourth appointment on our way out, and made it to the car.

"Do you want to visit Mum and Dad before we go home, since we're spending Christmas at Baker Street?" I asked, as I put the key in the ignition. He hummed I agreement, and leaned his head on the seat. I kissed his shoulder, before pulling out of the parking space.

Mum and Dad, as they insisted I call them, were overjoyed to see us, Mum gushing over Sherlock's glow. She fussed over her son, as Dad and I stood in a corner of the kitchen, sipping on some coffee.

"So, boys, how are things going?" Mum asked, as she started dinner. Sherlock smiled, placing one of Raina's teabags in the cup of hot water Mrs Holmes prepared for him. Raina had formulated a prenatal supplement in to a tea, and I knew that Sherlock rather enjoyed it. I enjoyed having another person on my side, helping my mate with his pregnancy. Mycroft was constantly dropping by, and making sure Sherlock was alright when I wasn't there.

"We're doing fine Mum." I said, reaching out to brush the pad of my thumb along Sherlock's cheekbone. He smiled, leaning into it, then turning his head to look back at me. I gave him a tender kiss, and heard Mum give a soft 'aww'. 

She then bustled off to fetch something from somewhere else in the house. Dad glanced at my face, as I gently smiled at my mate. Then he noticed our rings, and grinned broadly. Luckily he didn't comment on it, as Mum came back with a medium sized box wrapped in pink paper, with a purple bow.

I raised an eyebrow, as she set it I front of Sherlock, and glanced over to Dad. Mum cleared her throat, and said, "Sherlock, John, we got this for you, since you aren't going to be able to make it for Christmas. It's just a little something for our grandchild." Sherlock carefully unwrapped it, as Mum added, "We were going to send it by post, or with Myc and Greg, but since you're here..."

"Oh, Mum, thanks." Sherlock murmured, as he pulled out a jumbo pack of nappies, a few tempered glass baby bottles, and a stuffed wolf. He grinned, as he showed me the wolf, which was surprisingly realistic for a plushie. Even the eye color was spot on. "You're so sweet, Mum, thank you. You too, Dad, I know the wolf was probably your idea." 

Dad shrugged, grinning, and I gave Mum a gentle hug, whispering how grateful I was. I didn't expect this, but by my mate's expression, I should have.

-:- **Sherlock** -:- 

We eventually had to go, but not before Mum loaded I with a tin of baked goods, and a few sandwiches for the train. I handled the biscuits, while John put the box of baby things in the trunk. I got in, and carefully buckled my seatbelt over my rapidly expanding stomach. God how I loved my baby girl, so much already. I picked up a thread of conversation we were having earlier, with my parents.

"John, are you sure it's alright with you, me giving birth at Mum and Dad's?" I asked, just to be sure. I had known ever since I was given my due date, that non coincidentally was on a full moon, that my wolf would take over the part of brining this cub into the world. She was already wanting to nest, wanting a place set up for our cub.

"I just want to be with you for it. Other than that, we could have our baby anywhere." John replied, glancing over as he started the car. We discussed the mechanics of it, as we drove to the train station. Jones had agreed that no hospital could take the liability of having humans assist with the birth, but insisted we record the time, and bring her I to be weighed and measured. He would then provide her birth certificate.

Aside from an early C-section, which I was not in favor of, this was probably the best option.

John and I received a gift of a handmade baby blanket, upon our arrival home, from Mrs Hudson, who couldn't wait until Christmas. We really did have a terrific landlady.

-:-

I cheerily put up the Christmas decorations a few days later, as John went to the Tesco. I hung garland on the mantle, with two stockings made by Mum, and even a sprig of mistletoe over the door. I tried to be calm, as I put a few ornaments on the tree that we'd purchased yesterday, but John was being _so slow._ All we needed was bread, milk, and marmalade!

I straightened the stockings, one last time, as I heard John's footsteps on the stairs. I waited for him in the doorway, grinning at my surprise. Luna gave a strong kick, and a placed my hand on my stomach, gently rubbing it.

John _finally_ made it up the stairs, his hands full of groceries, much more than what was on the list, and I looked up, then back at him with a grin. He got the message, setting down the bags and taking my face in his hands. As he pressed his lips to mine, little Luna gave me quite a large kick, and John pulled away. "It seems that someone wants you all to herself." He grinned as I rolled my eyes, then pulled his face back to mine.

I was _not_ finished kissing him.

We ended up having a visit from our collected siblings on Christmas Eve, Myc and Greg showing up just minutes before Harry and Clara, who I immediately noticed had a large engagement ring on her finger. I smiled, welcoming everyone to share the huge Christmas feast Mrs Hudson had brought up, before she went to visit her sister. I saw Myc gaze longingly at the pudding, and told his diet to go to hell. It's Christmas!

Molly even showed up, once the sun went down, and they all showered us with gifts. Of course they were all for Luna, but it was perfect.

Myc got us a crib, well, gave us a picture of the one he'd bought us, which was still sitting in his and Greg's loft, because it was too heavy to carry here in the snow. Greg gave us a large coffee maker, with a bag of coffee labelled 'Death Wish'. He laughed and said that we would need the caffeine. Clara and Harry bought us a large canvas messenger bag for use as a diaper bag, and a large number of plain white onesies. Molly's gift was a miniature plastic chemistry set, and a book about a dog, a cat, and a vampire rabbit.

I laughed, and in general enjoyed myself, until someone suggested Cluedo.

 _That_ unfortunate game ended in a heated debate, eventually ending with me tossing the board across the room. I mean, _obviously_ the victim faked his own murder....

_John..._

Aside from what we now refer to as 'the Incident' we had a lovely time, and in the morning John and I exchanged a few gifts of our own.

I received a letter from him, which made me start to tear up, a few new notebooks for observations on my experiments, and a t shirt for when I was no longer pregnant that read 'This person belongs to John Watson, if found return to 221B Baker Street. His husband misses him'.

I had gotten John a custom made t-shirt as well, mine read 'I don't need Google, my husband knows everything... Except the Solar system.' It had been a funny moment, when I'd admitted that i didn't give a damn if the Earth went round the sun, or the sun went round the Earth. And I gave him a letter, which was as touching and heartfelt as his, finally, I framed a copy of a still of the first ultrasound.

We both agreed that we had more than we could have ever asked for, and then some.

The week between Christmas and New year's passed in a blur, and John and I kissed just as the clock struck midnight, along with all the other love-struck fools.

It was perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

"John, I'm thinking about purple." I said, when I was finally able to decorate the nursery. We had amassed quite a lot of baby things by now, from trips to various stores. I displayed Molly's gift on the small dresser, alongside the plushie Dad gave us. John poked his head in the door, and agreed. Purple curtains for the window.

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of my cellphone ringing... Odd. I fished the damn thing out of my pocket, and saw it was Blaise. He was the first best friend that I'd ever had, and we'd kept in touch, all these years. His wife, Jenn was expecting their second child, and he told me they would be stopping by before she got thoroughly incapacitated. "Blaise! Where the bloody hell are you two? I expected you to be here by now!"

My old friend laughed, quipping, "We're at the door! Come open the damn thing!" I'd forgotten about the fact that Hudders was visiting her sister this week. I waddled - I _was_ seven and a half months pregnant, after all - down the stairs, calling over my shoulder that we had guests.

Blaise had certainly grown since I last saw him, he'd been about John's height last time, now we were almost equal, I noted, as I greeted him.

"Sherlock! God, when the hell are your due, tomorrow?" He laughed loudly, as did I, and he carefully have me a one armed hug. Jenn was glowing, and had a hand over her barely noticeable baby bump.

"B, don't be a moron. I'm only seven and a half months along." I rolled my eyes at his foolishness. "Jenn, you are radiant as ever. Are you keeping this idiot in line for me?" I grinned, giving her a hug as well, and showing them inside.

"Well, I try to, but you know our favorite imbecile..." She joked as we climbed the stairs.

John was grinning, as he opened the door, and I introduced him to my friends. I was eager to catch up on all the time that I missed, being here in London.

-:-

"I suppose that it was pretty boring after I left for the City." I said to Jenn, as we sat on the couch while John and Blaise had 'guy talk' in the kitchen. I was ecstatic that they were getting along so well. All John had to do was mention Dr Who, and they were instant BFFs. Jenn and I were having 'girl talk' over here in the living room, about our pregnancies, and the difficulties we experienced. I was relieved when she said that last time she'd also had a problem using the loo by herself.

"Sherlock, we really missed you." She nudged my shoulder with hers, smiling.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I _had_ to leave. I just couldn't take it anymore, and I needed to be near Myc," I said softly, watching our husbands interact. To an outside observer, it would seem as if they'd been friends for years, instead of minutes. My husband glanced over at me, a broad grin on his face, and I smiled back, taking a sip of my tea. "Besides, if I hadn't have moved, I never would have found John."

"I know, he seems terrific, and he makes you so happy." She put her arm around my shoulders and sighed. "I know you're the reason Blaise and I are together, Sherlock. Thanks for beating some sense into his thick skull." I chuckled, dismissing it.

"He would have figured it out eventually. Men can be a little slow on the uptake sometimes," I said, then carefully got to my feet. I gave Jenn a tour of the nursery; she loved the wolf plushie, and agreed that the curtains should be purple, to go with the yellow walls. I tidied up a bit in there, putting the pictures on the ledge. My favorite was the one Hudders had snuck in and took of us a few days before Christmas.

John was holding me, resting his head on my shoulder, as we looked out of the window. His hands were on my stomach, and I had my hands over his. It was beautiful.

"You really love him, don't you?" My old friend asked, as I smiled, looking at the photo. She put her hand on my arm, and gazed up at me. "John, I mean."

"Of course I do. He's my life-mate." I replied softly. John was my equivalent to a soulmate. Of course I loved him.

-:-

"Promise you'll tell me when your little cub comes?" Blaise begged as we were saying goodbye. I promised I would, and out of nowhere, Jenn pulls a package from her purse.

"We almost forgot! Call it a make up Christmas present, or a baby present, but it's for your daughter from Aunt Jenn, and Uncle Blaise." She said, handing it to me.

Blaise scratched the back of his head awkwardly as I opened the package, and I sighed softly at what it was. He remembered. "B, you actually remembered what I said all those years ago?" He had found me a copy of the comic book that I had used to describe how my wolf was, _Venom._

"'Course I do. That was the day we became best friends, Sherlock. It was the best day ever..." His eyes were moist, as he gave me a gentle hug, and my eyes weren't fully dry either. 

"You're my best friend, Blaise. Always will be."

"Ditto."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cub is very impatient to be born, and as Sherlock and John arrive at Mum and Dad's, he goes into labor two hours before the moon.

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

I carefully packed two suitcases of everything I would need for the next three weeks. John and I were driving to Mum and Dad's early this morning, so we could get the bunker ready for the moon. The moon during which I would give birth. I was on edge about it, about my wolf handling the birth, knowing it wouldn't be safe for another person besides John in the bunker with me. But John wouldn't be John. It would be his wolf, as mine struggled to bring our cub into the world.

"Are you ready, love? I've got Luna's things packed up and ready to go..." John asked, as he entered our bedroom. I nodded, only to wince, as I tried to pick up my suitcases. My swollen pectorals ached, and I could tell my milk would be coming in soon. I placed a hand on my stomach, eyeing him pitifully. He smiled, lifting them with ease, and I followed him to double check we had everything we needed.

Baby blanket. Bottles. Breast pump. Old towels. Nappies. Carrier/Car seat. All checked off, along with the million other things that we needed to care for our little cub. I sighed, carefully waddling down the seventeen steps to the street, where Myc waited with Greg, and the Land Rover that brought me here to my life in the City. Myc gently put his arm around my shoulders, giving me a careful squeeze. Greg mussed my hair affectionately, like he did when I was a kid, and went to help John with the bags.

Myc helped me into the car, as John came down with the first load. Hudders had said her goodbyes last night, and she expected us to Skype us when Luna arrived.

"Sherl, you'll be fine," Myc said softly as we sat in the second row of seats in Gregory's SUV. "I promised, remember? From the day you were turned I promised you would be alright."

"I know," I murmured, leaning back to relieve the intense pressure on my hips. "I know I'll be fine, My. I just worry about my cub. And when she grows up... And if she's an Omega, too... Being a parent is scary." I finished.

Myc smiled, taking my hand in his. "Greg and I are going to be parents too. His sister agreed to surrogate, so we can have a child. We decided that it was time." God... I didn't know how strong his nurturing side was. I knew he was essentially my parent, much more than Mum and Dad had been... He was the one who had helped me through the important life milestones, he'd changed my nappies, taught me to read and write, even got me through life before John.

And now I didn't need him anymore, and he missed it.

"You'd be a good Dad, Myc. You and Greg would give the kid the best life possible. And I'll always need you too," I murmured, trying to make the 'Iceman' smile. It worked, and he gently squeezed my hand. I thought I saw a glimmer of a tear on his cheek, as he sighed. My best big brother.

Greg and John finished packing up the car, having to toss several of the bags beneath the cargo net on top, and we started the drive home.

To the beginning of something beautiful.

-:- **John** -:-

"Breathe through it, Sherlock..." I said urgently. His contractions had started the instant we'd arrived, gradually getting closer and closer together. I coached him through it; in through the nose, out through the mouth, short, quick, pants. As he relaxed, I looked to Mycroft.

"Five minutes. John, he needs..." Myc was desperately trying to remain calm, as Sherlock had a death grip on my hand. I knew the full moon was still two hours away, but my mate needed to shift _now._

"Sherlock, Greg's getting the room ready, as soon as he's done, you need to shift. Giving birth will be easier as a wolf, and this baby isn't waiting for the sun to go down." I brushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead, and gently kissed him, tasting the salt. I remained completely calm, determined to be his rock. He needed me.

Sherlock nodded, as his brother-in-law bounded up the basement steps. Greg gave me a nod, and helped me half carry Sherlock to the stairs. My mate gasped as we reached the broad door, and I heard a quiet dripping noise on the hardwood floors.

Shit. His water broke.

I murmured reassurances, as I looked to Mum. She nodded, grabbing the ready mop and bucket.

Greg and I made our arms into a chair, supporting Sherlock's legs and back as we carried him down the broad basement steps.

"Greg, help him stand while I get his clothes off of him. He can't wear them as a wolf." We made it through, with a tense pause for another contraction, and Sherlock laid down on the pile of old blankets. "Sherlock, let your wolf take over. It'll be easier, less painful." He nodded, trembling as Greg made his swift departure, closing the door behind him.

Within a minute, Shirley - my name for his wolf - lay on her side, panting heavily. She whined softly, and I stroked her mane. "Easy girl. John's here." I knew I wasn't trained as a vet, but this wasn't an animal. This was my husband, whom I loved more than my life. I checked her dilation; still not enough for how big our child would be.

"Just breathe love, just breathe."

By the time it came time to push, I could feel my wolf gaining control of my body, my bones starting to break. I fought it as long as I could, but succumbed to the pain after five short minutes. My wolf was calm, as he licked Shirley's muzzle, nudging her head. She whined, panting as her body heaved with her push, my wolf nuzzling her and offering comfort. He then paced to her end, and nudged her again, as another contraction came. Slowly the tiny black nose of our cub was becoming visible.

A few more pushes, and Luna's head was out of her entrance. I nuzzled her, soothing her as she struggled not to push too hard. Our cubs body eased out, and in my mind, I cried with relief. We licked our cub, removing the membrane encasing her, and opened her tiny nose. I knew she would be fine, as she whimpered loudly and started to squirm about.

We carefully guided her to Shirley's leaking teats; she gave quick, short pants as the placenta came. Luna managed her way to her first meal, and began to nurse eagerly. We laid down, becoming a protective barrier around our cub and mate, keeping them safe and warm, ignoring food and water until they were soundly sleeping. My last thought before we too fell asleep was slightly comical.

Our cub was a little black fluff ball.

-:-

I awoke to my bones crunching and shrinking, and I realized that I was waking up to my body shifting human. My wolf eyed our cub proudly as his sight turned into mine. We'd done it.

Sherlock and Luna were already human, and had been for at least a few minutes, because my mate was carefully cradling our daughter to his his chest as she nursed. His lower body was splattered with the crusty dried blood from last night, and Luna wasn't all to clean either. But we were _here,_ safe, and warm and _alive._ All of us.

Sherlock sighed, as he wearily cracked open his eyes. "Good morning, my sweet darling. Our daughter has your beautiful eyes," he mumbled tiredly.

I carefully used one of the the basins of water to clean off Sherlock's legs, as it was still warm. Both of the basins had been sitting on hot plates all night, keeping the water comfortable. The second basin I used to give Luna her first _real_ bath, seeing as my wolf's tounge wasn't all that effective. My little girl wrapped her tiny hand around my little finger as I held her for the first time. Her curly black hair was already thick and I tenderly rubbed her head, minding the soft spots. God... She was so perfect. I felt tears forming in my eyes, as I gazed lovingly at my little girl.

Eventually I heard footsteps on the stairs, and the Holmes clan appeared at the door. I was immensely glad that I'd already put on my pants. Mum gave a choked little sob, as Dad opened the door fully. She carefully stepped around the gore to kneel next to her son. "Sorry, Mum. I made a bit of a mess." Sherlock said, holding his robe around himself with one arm, and our daughter with the other.

I stood, and gently lifted my mate to his feet. We all went upstairs then, Dad, Greg, and Myc followed us as we went to the living room.

Mum showed Sherlock how to properly change her nappies, as I watched, a cup of coffee in my hand. Dad patted my shoulder, as I sipped it slowly, loving the way Sherlock's face lit up every time Luna looked in his direction. "You're going to be a great dad," Mr Holmes said quietly, as he sipped some tea. "But I have a feeling that Sherlock will be just as devoted to her." I nodded in agreement, as he walked away, to help with the dishes from the huge breakfast.

It couldn't get any better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

It was slightly strange, being a mother. As much as I know I love John, if it came down to it, I would use him as a human shield to protect the tiny life in my arms. I reluctantly surrendered the care of my little Luna to Myc, so I could take a proper shower, and put a decent pair of pants on.

I sat back down in the living room, after I was fully clean, and watched my brother interacting with Luna. He and Greg would be the most phenomenal parents, if this was a glimpse into the future. But then my darling daughter got hungry, and I was immensely relieved to have her back in my arms.

It seemed like the instant John and I let another person hold her, she was no longer ours.

I let Luna take my slightly sore nipple into her tiny little mouth, and she looked at me with her deep blue eyes, just like John's. "Papa's got you, little Claire de lune. Papa's got you," I murmured, as she switched sides, nursing eagerly.

John sat on the arm of the chair, and whispered, "She's so beautiful, Sherlock." He let her hold his finger, as she promptly fell asleep, full and happy. "I... I love her so much... Almost..."

"John, I am unashamed to say that if she were in danger, I would have no choice but to use you as a human shield." I looked up at him, not even kidding. " _No one_ gets to harm my daughter."

He laughed, gently running his hands through my hair. My stern gaze softened, and I kissed his hand, as it rested on my cheek. "Glad we're on the same page, love." He smiled, and I smiled back, resting my head against him. "I think that you're going to be her favorite, though." 

"Nah, she'll be a daddy's girl." I laughed quietly, as John scoffed. I knew what he was implying. We're both her dads. "Maybe we can call Blaise and Jenn. Then Skype Hudders." I kissed his elbow, the closest thing to me, and he went to fetch my phone, with a gentle smile.

-:-

"Oh, Sherlock, she's so beautiful." Jen cooed as she watched Luna sleeping in my arms. "And all that hair!"

"She was a right fluffball when she was born." John was so proud of us, creating this beautiful little girl. I grinned up at him, and he kissed my forehead. 

"She is rather adorable," Blaise admitted, kneeling next to me to get a better look at his adoptive niece. Luna yawned, reaching a tiny hand out of the blanket she was wrapped in, and Blaise let her hold on to his little finger. "I'll bet she's going to be brilliant, just like her Mum."

"Papa," I corrected. "John will be Dada. They're both easy first words. John could you please hold her? I'll be right back." I carefully handed her to her father, so I can use the bathroom. God it was a relief to be able to reach my groin again, now that my stomach was down.

I returned to find Myc and Greg making silly faces at Luna, much to John's amusement. I indignantly took over, wanting to be the first to make her laugh. I got a small smile at least, her little face wrinkling up. I rounded on my brother, quipping, "John and I are going to be the first to make her laugh. _We_ are the parents." They laughed, unremorseful.

As the sun set on our happy family, I started to yawn. John and I bid everyone goodnight, and _of course_ , they all had to give Luna a kiss. This child is probably the most loved child in Britain.

We trudged up the stairs, to my old bedroom, and I made sure Luna was clean and full, while John brushed his teeth. I smiled at him, as I put our daughter in the old bassinet that had once held Myc, and then me. I pulled my toothbrush out of my bag, and preformed my nighttime routine.

Luna was sleeping peacefully, as I watched her, making sure she was going to be fine. John came up next to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned his head on my shoulder. It was the perfect moment, before the chaos of her growing up was even the remotest thought. I resolved, in that instant, to be the best parent I could. To never let her down.

My little Luna.

-:- **John** -:-

We brought Luna home to Baker Street a week early, so Mum and Dad could get a little bit of rest. She'd slept through the night, at least, but we were up at the crack of dawn when she got hungry again. I sighed tiredly, as Sherlock set the baby carrier on the kitchen table gently. Myc and Greg had brought up the bags, so all we had to do was unpack, and we could rest a while.

I saw a note taped to the fridge, and laughed as I read it.

> _Boys, I expect to see you and your cub the instant you get home. There's a casserole in the freezer._
> 
> _"Hudders"_

I showed Sherlock, and he laughed quietly, as we brought Luna to her.

And that's how we almost killed Mrs Hudson from cuteness.

-:-

"She's growing up so fast." I said as I watched Luna try and push herself off the floor and crawl. Sherlock held her wolf plushie a few feet away, encouraging her. I went and knelt down next to him, cheering our daughter on, as she wobbled forward a few steps. Her five-month mark had passed two days ago, and we'd set up a fund for her to go to university that day. We decided that we would deposit a hundred pounds a month, and never less. It was doable, now that I received a job at the Werewolf wing of Bart's.

Sherlock was still solving cases for the Met, and he was, hands down, the best parent. He had her entire schedule memorized, and sent gentle reminders to me when I was home with her. I didn't mind, because he sent words of encouragement and support to me in the same messages.

I needed them, now that I had started my blog, and I was answering a hundred emails a day from people asking for my husband's help, on top of my job calling, and we'll, there were times when I was massively stressed out. I wondered if he ever had to answer questions with his blog, _The Science of Deduction._ He'd had it since long before we'd met, and it listed, among other things, 243 types of ash.

Sometimes my mate was strange.

A few weeks later, Luna was crawling all over the flat, occasionally bumping her head. She would then cry a bit, until her Papa and I cuddled her, kissing her hurt head, and reassuring her that Papa and Dada would always be there for her.

I was a little miffed that Papa was her first word, but she and Sherlock had a special connection. He made sure that, no matter what, he was home to let her scent him before we put her down in her crib for the night. It was their little ritual, and his smell comforted her. Like I said, he was the best parent.

I had my own little ritual with the both of them on Sundays. I would get Luna set up in her pram, and Sherlock and I would walk to Regent's Park with her, bringing bread to feed the ducks. Sherlock would hold her in his arms, and I would hold Sherlock in mine. Luna made sort of quacking noises the first time, pointing to the bread, and I gave her a crust. She tossed it out, and immediately a mother duck came up with her ducklings to eat.

"She has your kindness," Sherlock murmured, and I pointed out that she had his brains, talking at only six months, and being able to match her shapes blocks.

In spite of the happiness, there was always an undercurrent of sadness.

The moons were hard on Luna, and us too. Our little cub was crying for two days after her first. She hurt, and her small mind couldn't understand. I cried too, hearing her soft sobs in the middle of the night.

But she soon understood that Papa and Dada would always be there for her, to comfort and protect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets smutty, as Sherlock has his first heat since conceiving Luna.
> 
> You have been warned.

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

Luna stopped breastfeeding at seven months. We'd been gradually getting her to eat solid food, but there came the day when she wanted potatoes over nursing.

"Papa. Tato?" She asked as I handed her her sippy cup. Forcing myself to smile, I pulled out the mashed potatoes John had made last night, heating them up a bit in the microwave.

I sat next to her, and brushed one of her thick black curls from her face. "You don't want milk?" I asked, and kissed her forehead. She giggled in her highchair, grabbing my nose.

"Tato." She seemed incredibly proud of herself that she could get her point across. I sighed, getting the potatoes from the microwave, and feeding her. She ate almost half of the bowl before declaring she was full.

John chose that moment to enter the room, kissing the top of my head, then Luna's. "Dada!" She said happily, "Dada, tato!" John had just returned from work to find a distressed husband, and an oblivious daughter. God... I wished she still wanted to nurse.

"I see you had tatos, Luna, good girl." John picked up on my mood as he cleaned her face, and set her on the floor. She immediately crawled to her plushies in the living room, and I cleaned up from her dinner with shaking hands. "Love? Talk to me... Please..." He took the bowl from my hands, and gently guided me to a chair. "What happened?"

"She doesn't want the milk. She's growing up so fast... She doesn't want to nurse anymore." I mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes. John sighed, pulling me to his chest, and calming me with his scent. His hands carded through my hair, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Why are you so upset? Don't give me the 'I don't want her to grow up' baloney. That's not it." He kept massaging my scalp, keeping me calm.

"When my milk stops.... I... I'll have heats again. I don't want you to see me like that," I admitted at last. I didn't want him to see me panting and begging for a cock, just a quivering mess of sexual desire. I hadn't had one, not really, in the entire time we'd been together. And we both couldn't lock ourselves in our bedroom and fuck until it was over - someone needed to care for Luna. "Please John, don't, don't think of me any different after you see me like that. I can handle them, I had for nine years before I met you, and it's..."

"Sherlock, I signed on for the good _and_ the bad, that night with our pack. I'll never be able to leave you and her. And I'll never judge you for something that is out of your control." I let my tears fall as he held me in his arms, I didn't understand how I could deserve such a kind and loving Alpha.

"Thank you, my love."

-:-

My milk ran dry two months later. I feared this, feared that John would think I was a lesser person because of what I knew was going to happen in two days. I took Luna to the shop with me, picking up tampons, condoms, baby food, and extra nappies. We were potty training Luna, but I still wanted them, just in case.

"Papa, why sad?" Luna asked quietly as we went through the checkout line. She touched my face comfortingly as I picked her up out of the cart.

"I've just been worrying, Claire de Lune." I murmured, letting her stand as I pulled my bank card out of my wallet. She was getting good at standing, but still had a bit of trouble trying to move her feet. Luna hugged my leg, wrapping her small arms around me.

"Is that your daughter?" The cashier asked, and awwed when I nodded. "She's adorable."

"Thanks." I replied, taking Luna up in one of my arms, and the sacks of groceries in the other.

John had taken the three days before the full moon off, and we'd agreed that I would stay in the extra room upstairs and do whatever I needed, while he cared for Luna. I pulled the small box I'd never wanted to see again from its hiding place beneath our bed. I opened it to reassure myself that it was all still there. I felt the desire start to slowly build up in the pit of my stomach, but I knew my heat wasn't started until the natural lubricant started to seep from my entrance.

I sat down I my chair across from John, shifting uncomfortably as I tried to explain what I was going through. "John... About my heats, you should know, I have to..."

"Sherlock, whatever it is that you do, it's fine. I'm not going to think any less of you." He crossed the short distance between us, taking my face in his hands, and gently stroking my cheekbones. A tear fell from my eyes, and he kissed my forehead softly.

"Even if I have to use a vibrator?" I asked, my eyes begging him to stay. He laughed in relief.

"That's it, love? I was expecting worse, from the way you've been acting." He kissed me again, and I felt the slick seep from me as his Alpha scent filled my nostrils. I was rock hard as I pulled away.

"John, I've got to go..." I gasped, and he nodded, as he stepped back, allowing me to leave. I heard him go to check on Luna, who was playing I the nursery, as I made a mad dash to the stairs.

I shut the door behind me; quickly as possible, I undressed, and removed the blankets from the small bed. Born out of long familiarity, I switched on the vibrator as I pressed it into my entrance, moaning softly as I built up a rythm, pumping my aching erection with my other hand. I stifled a groan ten minutes later, as I found my own prostate, coming all over my hand.

I managed to find several more orgasms that day, and as I prepared for the last one, I heard soft footfalls on the stairs. Fuck. But then I smelled the intoxicating aroma of my mate, and the release I was building up disappeared. The artificial stimulation suddenly wasn't enough.

John entered the room, and I saw in the dim late evening light that his pupils were blown wide, and I could smell his adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had on only a robe, and removed it to reveal a straining erection. His hands stopped my desperate movements with the vibrator, and he pulled it out of me. I nearly cried at the unfulfilled want, until he replaced it with his own member.

I moaned and closed my eyes as he thrusted into me, one hand on my hips, the other on the wall behind my head. I wished I could feel his skin sliding on mine as he fucked me, but I knew that the condom was one hundred percent necessary. I started to stroke myself again, my other hand clutching John's shoulder.

He started to softly growl, though he still hadn't said a word to me. I let out a panting whine, instead of moaning, as I felt myself about to climax. "John... I'm..." I gasped, as our golden eyes met.

"Come, Sherlock." He delved a bit deeper with his thrusts, hitting my prostate. I came.

And came.

God, how did I have this much semen in me?

John came with a small groan a few seconds later, then bent his head down and peppered kisses along my collarbone. I breathed heavily, spent for the night.

"Thank you, John," I said, as he pulled out of me and removed the still intact condom. "That was incredible." I sighed, going to the attached bathroom, and getting in the shower to clean the sweat and semen from my body. John joined me, kissing my shoulder and stealing my soap. "How was Luna for you?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be here if she wasn't already asleep.

He smiled at me, saying, "She was fine. I'd told her you had gotten a call from Uncle Greg, and wouldn't be back until the moon." We switched places, so he could rinse off his body, and he murmured, "I love you. I'll be back tomorrow, during Luna's nap."

-:-

That became our ritual, our plan, for my heats. Truly, it was always easier with John inside me, to find a release. And he accepted the bleeds that came after the full moon, the periods that I was once ridiculed for. He picked me up iron tablets, when I complained of dizziness, and also prescribed chocolate.

I smiled, kissing his cheek, as I sat with Luna one tired day, reading to her. She loved to hold the picture books, and kept up a never ending stream of "Why?" I had given up on the actual stories in the books a long time ago, instead making up tales that went along with the pictures, so I could answer all of her questions. The only part that seemed to matter to her was that everyone had a happy ending.

She was a truly wonderful child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a pic I thought was perfect of the Baker Street boys and Luna.
> 
> Sherl I pissed at John because he forgot their anniversary...


	7. Chapter 7

-:- **John** -:-

Soon it was Luna's first birthday. We got her a simple chocolate cake, with purple icing, and Sherlock hinted that our daughter might like to complete her set of plushie wolves, since the one that she had now looked so much like me. We ended up special ordering two more, one black cub, and a black momma wolf.

The day of the party dawned bright and early, and we started off that Sunday by feeding the ducks at St Regent's Park, like we normally did. Luna didn't seem to know the surprises we had in store for her, as she wanted to stay at the park and play. 

We eventually convinced her to come home, and she could meet her new cousin in a little bit, when Uncle Myc and Uncle Greg brought over Grammy and Grampy. Uncle Blaise and Aunt Jenn had sent their gift by post a week ago, and I was wondering what it was, but I knew that they wouldn't let her have anything dangerous... And Aunt Molly sent her gift home with Sherlock the last time he stopped by the morgue.

As soon as I saw Greg's Land Rover pull up next to our building, I poured dad a glass of scotch, and cracked open a beer for Greg. While Luna was taking her 3:00 nap, I had set all of her presents on the coffee table, and pulled her cake from the fridge. Luna tottered out of the nursery, holding Sherlock's hand, and smiled brilliantly as soon as she saw Myc and Greg. 

"Unca My!" She giggled, as he set down the baby carrier, and gave her a hug.

"Luna, you're getting so big!" He said softly, picking her up. "Do you want to meet your cousin Sophie?" 

Greg accepted the beer I offered him, and took a large gulp, before gently lifting his daughter from the carrier. Sophie Holmes-Lestrade was a perfect mix of Greg and Myc's features, since Greg and his sister were virtually identical. He had told me the story of finding her, how his Mum had a child before marrying his dad, and the joy he and Myc felt when they met her for the first time.

"She's pretty." Luna said, as Greg sat with her and Myc on the couch, folding back the blanket to reveal a tiny, red haired baby with Greg's deep brown almost black eyes.

"She really is, Myc." Mum and Dad had just gotten up and they set their gifts on the pile. "She looks just like the both of you." Mum gently stroked little Sophie's cheek, getting a soft coo in response.

"Hey, Dad, I got your scotch on the kitchen table." I said, and led him, there.

"How are things going? With Luna and all... I bet she's a little genius just like her Papa." Dad sipped his drink, as we watched Sherlock help Luna open her presents. She squealed in delight as she saw the two presents from us, and hugged them to her chest. 

I smiled, and picked up the scotch I'd poured for myself, taking a sip. "She really is a genius, like Sherlock. I just don't want her to grow up too fast, pretty soon she'll be about to go to daycare, and then school, and then uni...." I sighed, asking, "Dad, how did you handle it, having your tiny little babies grow up? I just wish she could stay small forever."

"That's every parent's wish, that their child won't ever have to face the adult world." He said, patting my shoulder. "I wish you could have met Sherlock when he was small, he was so much more open, and trusting. But when I see him with you, I see a little bit of my son coming back. Thank you, John."

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

My little girl was four and a half now, and I couldn't believe how fast the time went. It seemed just yesterday she was a tiny little thing, always needing me, and holding on to my finger as she nursed.

John and I had the discussion on whether or not we wanted more children, to give Luna a little brother or sister. I immediately agreed that I wanted more, as did he. So, during my last heat, we'd left the condoms downstairs, and yesterday, Raina had confirmed that I was once more, pregnant. John and I were thrilled, and we called our friends and family, excited to tell them the news.

I packed Luna's lunch the next day, as it was her first day of school. She walked out of her bedroom, taking her thick curls out of the messy bun she slept in. "Hey, Papa. Today's my first day of school..." She yawned, and hopped into her chair to eat the chocolate chip pancakes I made for us.

John came out of our bedroom then, combing his hair. "Did you tell her yet?" He asked, kissing my cheek, then Luna's before sitting down to breakfast. I shook my head, as I finished the lunchbox, and he grinned. "Luna, Papa and I have some news for you." She looked up at us, eyes bright.

"Luna, you're going to be a big sister." I knelt down next to her, and she beamed as she hugged my neck. Luna had asked a few months ago where she came from, because of things the other kids at her preschool were saying. We'd shown her the pictures of me when I was pregnant with her, and explained that I was an Omega, so I can have babies.

"Papa, really? You're going to have a baby?" She couldn't believe it, and turned to John. "Daddy, I'm going to be a sister!" She giggled happily, as she finished her breakfast, and asked a million questions about it while I walked her to school.

I helped her get to class, and explained to her teacher a bit about our unique situation. Mrs Bright understood, and congratulated us on our little addition that we were expecting.

-:-

"Papa, can you come in for mother's day?" Luna asked me, as I fed her little brother. "You're actually my momma, after all." Her eyes lit up as I said yes, and I knew it meant a lot to her that she could have a chance to tell her class about me. I just hoped the other mothers wouldn't be too uncomfortable with us.

Luna chatted away happily as we walked to her school the next day,and I had little Quinn in the baby carrier his unruly black curls stuck up at odd angles, giving him a sheep like appearance. He giggled in surprise as he found his foot beneath the blanket.

Luna led me to her year two class, and I adjusted my diaper bag while she knocked on the door. Ms Moore, her teacher, called for us to come in, and Luna practically dragged me inside.

"Hello, Ms Moore, I hope you don't mind that Quinn tagged along, I couldn't find a sitter." I shook her hand, then gently pulled my son's foot out of his mouth. "Quinn, come on." He merely giggled. 

I saw the twelve other moms look at me curiously, probably wondering who I was to Luna. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, as she went off to art class with her classmates. Sitting down on one of the small chairs around the circular tables, I took Quinn from the baby carrier and held him in my arms. I could smell his faintly Omega scent, mixed with mine and John's. I knew his own scent wouldn't come in until he was at least fifteen, like every Were. Every cub smelled like their parents until they presented at roughly sixteen or seventeen. Litte Luna and Quinn were no exceptions. I just prayed that our next child would be an Alpha, like John.

Quinn burbled as he held on to my shirt, looking around the room. Another mother approached me tentatively, and I glanced up from wiping the drool off of Quinn's face.

"Excuse me but, are you Luna's dad?" She asked, to which I nodded. "I'm Jessica, my son Sam is good friends with her." Quinn giggled as he waved his small hands towards her, and she cooed over him. "He is adorable!"

"His name is Quinn." I shifted my son in my arms, so I could shake her hand. "I'm Luna's Papa. You know about my family's... Peculiarities? We're Weres, and I am an Omega. Technically I'm my children's mother."

I saw her smile, and nod. "I have a sister who is a Vamp. We all are very supportive of Creatures here." 

"Thanks."

-:- **John** -:-

"No condom, John." Sherlock gasped, during his latest heat. I had come up as soon as Luna and Quinn were asleep, Quinn was five now, and Luna ten. "I want just one more." I set down the half opened package, and settled on top of him on the bed.

I eased myself inside his loose entrance with a soft moan from both of us. He looked into my golden eyes, his own almost glowing in the dim light. I kissed him as I started to thrust inside of him, building up a momentum. "Fuck... Sherlock..." I groaned, as his legs wrapped around my waist.

"I love you, John." He grazed his teeth over the old scar on my neck, sending waves of pleasure through me. But I completely lost it when he clenched his internal muscles around me, making us both come. "John..." He gasped, as I filled him with my release.

And within nine months, our third child, the blond Alpha, Hamish Watson-Holmes was born.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief note:
> 
> Luna is now almost sixteen, Quinn is roughly ten, and Hamish is five.
> 
> This chapter is going to focus on Luna's first heat.
> 
> After this is a glimpse into Quinn's first time as an Omega, then a brief epilogue.

-:- **Luna** -:-

"Hey, Luna, can I borrow a tampon?" Mary, my best girl friend asked in the bathroom at school. She obviously assumed that I was semi human in my development, meaning I'd have periods by now. I explained to everyone in our group of friends that I was a Were back in year ten, and unfortunately for Mary, Weres don't present until they are roughly sixteen. That's when your scent comes in, and I wasn't there yet.

"Sorry, Mar, I'm a Were." I looked to Sarah from our Civics class, and smiled, embarrassed. "Help?" Luckily for Mary, Sarah nodded, and handed her one from her bag with a sympathetic look. I was slightly glad that I was not presented yet, because all of the female issues seem rather messy.

Blergh.

"So Weres don't have periods?" Mary asked as she came to wash her hands. She was probably the most understanding about the Were thing, as her cousin had gotten turned a few years ago.

"We do, and I will, I am an Omega, but Weres don't develop as fast as humans. I have to have my scent come in before I get them." I picked up my bag and we went to lunch, as I explained a little bit more. 

"Must be nice to not have all the hormones yet, not to mention that time of the month. I mean I guess you kinda do have a ' that time of the month, ' but you know what I mean, right?" She switched the subject as we got to our table where Sam and Aidan were waiting for us. She never liked to talk about girl stuff in front of the guys, though I couldn't really see why not. However I might be biased, considering that the only other full female in my building was Mrs Hudson, and she was almost seventy.

This weekend I was supposed to get my own room, Dad and Pops were fixing up the upstairs bedroom for me and it was going to be a sixteenth birthday present. I was, needless to say, psyched to not have to share with Quinn anymore. He was a little bit too much like Pops. I had to constantly nag him to pick up after himself.

We got to the table, and - of course - Sam and Aidan were making out... Again. God, these two couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They'd been dating since year nine, and to absolutely no one's surprise, they'd gotten engaged last weekend.

"Sam, we're here. Aidan, you two aren't invisible," I said as I slammed my books on the table. They broke apart with a gasp, and Sam tried to get his spiky hair back in whatever order it was supposed to be in. To me it looks like he just got out of bed, but he was always fixing it.

Not a fucking clue.

"Sorry, ladies," Sam said, grinning as he took a bite of his pizza. "So, what are you doing after school, Luna? Any plans?" He was seemingly innocent as he batted his eyes at me, but I knew better than to trust that look. Last time he started to do that, I was grounded for a week because of his schemes.

"I have a feeling that my dads are planning something, or at least Pops is. He's been a bit tense lately." I knew it wasn't because of an unsolved case, he never got like this except when he had to prep us kids for something big. I idly wondered if my scent had come in a bit early, I mean it would explain every part of his behavior...

Was there something more to being an Omega that I don't know yet?

"Hello? Earth to Luna!!"

"Sorry?" I said, snapping out of my brain attic. Pops and Quinn have mind palaces, but I prefer to think of my brain like an attic. "What'd I miss?" I shrugged at their exasperated expressions, adding, "I was trying to figure out what my pops is so nervous about. I have a feeling that it's a Were thing."

"Like what? An arranged marriage?" Sam asked rhetorically, snorting. I shook my head, and simply ate my lunch, not able to quantify the whole feeling that I had.

-:-

I got home, noticing that Pops was preparing to go out. When he saw me in the door, he smiled, and I'd bet my tail that he was going to ask me to go to our spot in the park withhim to talk.

"Claire de Lune, can we talk? At our spot?"

Yep. Tail, you're safe. My wolf's ears pricked up in interest as we walked out of the building, after I grabbed a package of crackers Dad wanted me to get rid of.

What? The poor little ducks were probably hungry.

We hailed a cab, and walked to the usual bench chatting about ordinary things, while I waited for him to get whatever it was off of his chest. I tossed several crackers in front of a slightly skinny looking duck, smiling as he started to pick at them.

Finally Pops was able to talk about what was weighing on him. "Luna, I know that you know how a human female reproductive system works, but it's a little bit different for Weres." I looked up at my father, who was actually my mother, and he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with what he was doing, but at the same time determined to get his point across. "Luna, your scent has come in a which means before the moon, you'll have your first heat. I wish that you didn't have to go through these, but your dad and I decided that you needed your own room for this, so you can have privacy."

"Pops, when you say heats, I just keep thinking about Sam's cat, when she gets all... Oh." I understood. That's why Pops was nowhere to be found before the full moon. He shut himself in the room I was getting and... "I'm getting a new mattress, right?" I really don't want to sleep in the same bed he and Dad had fucked in. Gross, my parents having sex.

Pops laughed, ruffling up my hair. "Obviously." We both snickered for a moment before he got back on the subject. "Luna, we _do_ have to go somewhere, soon. It will be a bit... awkward, to say the least, but the Woman is an expert in her field. As long as you follow the rules, you'll be fine."

"Rules?" I didn't quite like the sound of that.

"Miss Adler, she's a... She's an acquaintance of mine, and she provides... Objects that can help with heats. You will call her Miss Adler or ma'am. Answer her questions honestly, I don't care if you're not a virgin anymore, you're still my little girl." Pops tenatively smiled at me, and I felt a slight bit of worry creep over me. I could only hope that he meant it when he said that he doesn't care.

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

I took Luna to her first fitting with Miss Adler, feeling a tinge of loss. Almost like she was growing up overnight. I knew that she was always going to be my little girl, but somehow I felt like she wasn't a child anymore.

Miss Adler appraised my daughter with a small smile, taking her precise measurements. "Cub, have you lain with a man yet?" She asked, as Luna tried to be brave.

"Yes, ma'am. Just once." 

Irene glanced over at me, and I nodded. I would be paying for the best for my cub. 

We left a short while later, and each carried a plain brown paper bag, as I needed a new fitting as well. My previous device _was_ over five years old.

"Pops, I'm sorry. I..." Luna started to say on our way home. I knew that she was feeling guilty about losing her virginity.

"Luna, I wasn't a virgin when I first met your father, and he didn't mind. If your Alpha does, then he's not the one," I said, gently giving my baby girl, the little black fluff ball I gave birth to, a hug. "I promise I'm not angry. If you want, it can be our secret, even though your dad wouldn't be upset either."

"Thanks, Pops." 

I smiled at my daughter's slightly awkward expression as we stepped back in to the flat, and let her go and hide her products in her new room. I did the same, even though I was using mine less and less as the kids grew up, giving John and I more time alone.

-:-

"Sherlock, I promise I'll try to make it quick. Myc will understand." John was getting ready to leave to bring Quinn and Hamish to Myc and Greg's for the next three days while Luna and I were in heat. 

I nodded, giving him a small kiss, and turning to little Ham, were he sat in John's arms. "You'll be good for uncle Myc, right Hamish?" I asked our little Alpha son, who smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Papa." I could tell that he wanted to stay, but he knew that he had to go.

"I love you too, Hamish," I said, and turned to Quinn, where he stood next to John, holding his Avengers duffle bag. "I love you too, Quinn. Don't cause any explosions, please." I gave my tiny clone a hug, and laughed as he tried to practice his pickpocketing skills to no avail. "Gentler, Quinn, but you almost got them." I put my lockpicks back in my pocket, and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Okay, Pa." Quinn grinned loved to try and be a replica of me, except he preferred making things blow up, rather than doing actual science. 

John kissed me again, before piling the kids into the sedan Myc sent for them.

-:-

I checked on Luna before heading to the bedroom, and she swore that she was fine.

Soon enough, John was back, and I locked the door, as he pinned me against it, grinding into me as my heat hit. "John..." I gasped, pulling at his shirt, and he nibbled on my earlobe, growling softly.

"Bedroom."

-:-

"God, John. We should send the kids to Myc's more often." I breathlessly panted, as he went to the bathroom for a warm flannel to clean us up.

"Myc's going to be back with them soon, and we should check on Luna, make sure she's alright." He said, as we stripped the bed, and hopped in the shower together.

"I agree."

-:-

The moon passed swiftly, and our small family huddled together on our bed, cocooned in the thick duvet. Luna snuggled into my side, as John carried Hamish to his own bed, Quinn sleepily following.

"Pops, when will I find my Alpha?" She asked, resting her head on my shoulder and sipping the recovery tea that I had made her.

"Don't worry about it yet, Luna. You'll find him when it's time. Just be a teenager for now." I wrapped my arms around her, setting my cup down to stroke her hair. "You'll meet the pack when you're eighteen. Your mate will probably be there, you'll know when you meet him."

"Okay, pops." She sighed sleepily, and snuggled deeper into the comforter. I kissed her forehead as John walked back in. 

"Don't worry about it, Claire de Lune, Omegas are still having cubs well into their seventies. Weres age much slower than humans." 

John settled on my other side, pulling me into his arms and stroking my face with his thumb. "Sherlock, if you ever want another baby... I wouldn't mind. I like the number we're at, but just... Think about it, yeah?"

Oh, John... 

I twined my hands with his, and smiled softly, kissing his knuckles. "I have thought about it. Extensively. But we would need more space, the kids would have to switch schools, it would ruin the rhythm we have here." I rested my head on his chest as Luna's breathing slowed, we were all exhausted from the shift, and I felt lulled into sleep as I listened to John's steady heartbeat and smelled his wonderful scent.

"I love you, Sherlock. I always will."

"You too, John. Always and forever."


	9. Chapter 9

-:- **Quinn** -:-

"Guys, can you handle some weirdness?" I asked my close friends, Jaden, Sarah, and Ericka at lunch. Tomorrow was my thirteenth birthday, but it was slightly overshadowed by the fact that Luna had her first pack meet two days ago, and had instantly found her mate in the son of our Alpha, Alex.

"Sure we can, so long as it's not any weirder than your Omega crap." Jaden laughed, clapping me on the back. My friends all accepted the fact that I was bi-gender with surprising ease. Let alone the fact that I'm not fully human.

"I mean... Sort of? My big sister, Luna is getting married next month, and she just met the guy two days ago." I took a bite of my turkey sandwich, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's a Were thing, like instant soulmates. All Weres have a soulmate, we call them life-mates, and as soon as you catch a whiff of their scent, you know, just by how your wolf reacts to it."

"Weird." Sarah muttered, tucking a strand of her blue and black hair behind her ear. She took a sip of her tea, puzzling over something. 

"Alright, spit it out. What're you worried about?" Ericka griped, mussing her twin sister's hair. 

"Quinn, are you going to meet a guy and marry him instantly?" Sarah took another sip of her tea, and fiddled with her jacket. 

I knew that it was going to bother my friends when I get married, because it's a strictly Weres only type deal. They wouldn't be able to be there. "Not _soon,_ but, yeah, one day I'll meet the Alpha I'm meant for, and two days after the next full moon, we'll get married. It's the way my species does things." I shrugged again, this time self-consciously, and took another bite of my sandwich. "But it won't happen for at least three more years. My scent has to come in, and all of the attendant difficulties that come with being an Omega." Sometimes I wished that I was an Alpha, they had it so easy. However Hamish wanted to be ' cool ' like me and Pops, as a male Omega.

"Is the fact that you're an Omega the reason you took gender studies last term?" Ericka asked as we packed up our stuff before the next class.

I nodded, because taking the class enabled me to correct a lot of people's assumptions about gender. I, realistically, could call myself a woman, and no one would be able to do anything about it, because I have a female reproductive system. One of the stubborn jocks in the class refused to believe that I wasn't lying about my sex, until I showed him my ID, and that it said, _Gender: Omega (female)._

Some people can really have a hard time accepting the truth.

-:-

Three years later

-:-

"Hey, Quinn, how're you doing?" Ericka asked me, the day after my first full moon as a full Omega.

The heat was difficult, only because I didn't want to do what I needed in the beginning. Hamish was at Uncle Myc's, and Dad and Pops were in their bedroom, with Pops having the same issues I was having, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to use the vibrator the first few hours. It didn't feel right, doing that to myself, but after three hours without relief, I gave in and let nature take its course.

"I hate periods." I grumbled to her, as I curled into a ball on my bed. "Why do they have to be so messy?"

Ericka laughed, gently ruffling up my hair, quipping, "Said every female ever." We just enjoyed each other's company that day, she'd had a doctor's appointment early in the morning, and decided to check on me after. 

She was undoubtedly my best friend, but her sister and Jaden were closely tied for second. Ericka just seemed to be more understanding about my condition than the others, gentler.

I needed that.

-:- **Sherlock** -:-

I pulled myself up off of the floor the morning after another successful full moon, and gently woke John with a kiss. Quinn and Hamish were in the other bunker here in the basement, but John and I let them go upstairs on their own time.

"Sherlock, you're a great dad, you know that, right?" John murmured as he started making breakfast for the four of us. He was used to us Omegas and our raging hormones after ever moon, so it was unsurprising to him that I came up behind him and buried my face in his neck, drawing comfort from his scent.

"Sometimes I feel like I should be able to do much more for our children, John. I..." I sighed, as Ham walked in the door, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Then, after breakfast, we had a little surprise in store, as Luna came to visit. I thought my little girl looked rather peaky, but then again, it was less than twenty-four hours after a shift - we all looked peaky.

"Guys, Alex and I have some wonderful news." She held he mate's hand, and smiled at her mahogany haired Alpha. "I'm pregnant."

I sat there, stunned, as everyone congratulated the expectant parents.

I was still stunned nine months later, as I held my first grandchild. The tiny cub turned out to have Alex's dark red hair, but Luna's curls and deep blue eyes. They named her Claire, after Luna's nickname from me, Claire de Lune.

God, my little girl was a mother. John's arms snaked about my waist, holding me as I held Claire in the hospital. I couldn't believe how far we'd come, I'd never expected this. I fully believed that I would be dead before I was thirty, and now, here I am at forty eight, with the first few errands of gray in my hair holding the child of my daughter that I never even dreamed I'd have.

We'd come full circle, and now it was almost time to pass the torch. Almost time for us to retire to the countryside, and finally rest our tired bones. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short final chapter of the saga of our two Weres.
> 
> A bit sad, but there's closure.

-:- **John** -:-

"Hey, beautiful, why are you up so early?" I asked Sherlock, as he sat at our kitchen table in the quiet cottage on the Sussex Downs, our home for the past ten years. I ran my hands through his iron gray curls, and he hummed softly, leaning towards my touch. He'd been having a rough time these past few weeks. Mourning for his brother.

Mycroft Holmes, the former civil servant, had gotten cancer in the most essential part of him: his incredible brain. Sherlock, Greg, and Myc's kids practically lived in the hospital with him, while he tried everything he could to stay alive for his family. I kept our kids updated on Uncle Myc, and kept in touch with my wonderful husband through emails, while I stayed in our little cottage, tending to Sherlock's bees while he was away, earning a few nasty stings for my pains.

Myc succumbed to the spreading rumors about six months after his diagnosis. He was seventy six.

The funeral was low profile, held in the small church near his and his husband's countryside manor, though the bucolic chapel was stuffed to the brim with foreign dignitaries, ex Prime Ministers, and a Duchess. Along with us, Mycroft's family, including the three red haired, black eyed children that so resembled their two fathers that many people have thought their situation was like mine and Sherlock's. It wasn't, just a simple matter of Greg's nearly identical sister being a surrogate mother to Mycroft's children, and Greg adopting his little nieces and nephew as his own.

I resolved to give my old friend a call after I comforted my dear husband, and make sure he was handling this better than his brother-in-law.

"I miss Myc," Sherlock whispered softly, leaning his head back to turn his pleading eyes on me. "Everyone we love is dying on us, John... I just got a call from Jenn that Blaise is developing Alzheimer's. A-And Greg isn't going to last much longer, he's almost eighty..."

I took my sweet husband into my arms, and placed a kiss to his temple. "I'm not going anywhere, love. You're stuck with me for as long as you live. I love you so very much."

Sherlock sighed, and gave a soft him, breathing in my scent. I know that he found the fact it hadn't changed, not one iota in the 45 years that we've been together, comforting. Something occurred to me then, as I glanced down at the newspaper Sherlock had been reading. It was on this day, 45 years ago, I stepped into the chemical lab at Bart's hospital, and met my soulmate.

"Today is the day we met, my love," I murmured into his hair. His hands curled into my jumper, and I kissed his curls. 

"I hope we have another 45 years ahead of us, John."

-:-

> In memory of Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes. Sherlock, born Sherlock William Holmes on January 6, 1994, and John, born John Hamish Watson on July 19, 1990, were survived by their three children, Luna, Quinn, and Hamish, fourteen grandchildren, and thirty-five great-grandchildren. 
> 
> May everyone remember the greatest detective that ever solved crimes, and the army doctor that he was destined for.


End file.
